


Bruised By You

by hannigramcracker



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Belts, Bottom Rhett McLaughlin, Descriptions of Panic, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, Link is the best top to ever top, M/M, Spanking, Subdrop, they might be more overtones tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannigramcracker/pseuds/hannigramcracker
Summary: An exploration into Rhett and Link indulging in one of their rougher predilections. Things don't go exactly as planned.





	Bruised By You

**Author's Note:**

> here, have this sex I wrote

Rhett let himself be led to the bed, Link’s hand rough and tight around his wrist. It wasn’t terribly often that Link took the lead quite like this. That made each time that it happened all the more special. Rhett knew he was in good hands, knew he was going to be ending the night satisfied, pliant and satiated, and sore in the most blissful of ways. 

 

Link tossed him to the mattress, and Rhett fought with keeping a smirk off his face. He wanted this, and he was excited about it. He knew Link would be likely to  _ punish  _ him for his toothy smile, and Rhett wasn’t sure if he wanted to be obedient today, or bratty. 

 

“Remember your colors?” Link asked, and the slight growl in his voice answered Rhett’s questions. Link needed obedience today, and Rhett would be cooperative. 

 

“Yes, sir.” Rhett whispered, daring to cast his eyes up to meet Link’s. 

 

They held softness. “And what are they?” 

 

Rhett hung his head again, feeling silly as the words came from his mouth. “Yellow for slow down, red for stop.” 

 

“And green for keep going.” Link filled in the gaps and leaned over Rhett. 

 

Rhett did nothing but nod as he felt Link’s lips tracing the lines of his collarbones through his t shirt. His mouth moved to his neck within moments and had Rhett’s toes curling and arms bending around Link’s back, blunt fingernails seeking for purchase. 

 

“Did I say you could touch?” Link’s lips were off his neck instantly, with a snarl. The gravelly sound traveled straight to Rhett’s cock and echoed vibrantly there. 

 

“No sir.” Rhett’s voice was no more than the whisper of a breath. 

 

“And what happens to those who touch without asking?” 

 

Rhett’s throat went dry, mind bending and buzzing at how fast this had already escalated. They’d barely even made out, and already he felt like his cock was hard and heavy in his done up jeans. He felt small beneath Link, something that happened only in these situations, and he squirmed with the foreign and yet somehow familiar sensation. He loved feeling powerless and helpless, loved letting Link take over and worry about everything. 

 

Rhett was lost in his thoughts and one of Link’s knuckles under his chin brought him back into the moment. He moved Rhett’s face up to look at him, a stern expression etching his handsome features. He was clearly waiting for an answer to his question, the question that Rhett had all but forgotten about. 

 

“Punished.” Rhett couldn’t manage more than one word, his voice came out small and it reminded him of being a teenager, of the first time he’d ever had Link’s lips on his own, the first time he’d seen, really  _ seen,  _ Link naked. 

 

Link hummed above him and pressed a quick, chaste kiss on his forehead before speaking again. “Flip over, then.” 

 

Rhett obliged, a shiver running down his spine. This was the part they both really loved, and Rhett knew it. Rhett knew Link was going to find  _ something  _ to “punish” him for. That was the whole reason behind this charade, this role play experiment they ran every now and again: Rhett face down with his bare ass in the air, red and shining with handprints, tears and other things staining the sheets beneath him. 

 

Link tapped on the small of Rhett’s back twice and Rhett lifted his hips, knowing that Link wanted to take his jeans off, with the kind of surety that being so in sync with someone all the time comes with. Link circled his arms around Rhett’s waist and busied his fingers with the clasp on Rhett’s belt. Rhett could tell Link was struggling with it, it couldn’t be easy to do without looking, and it  _ was  _ brand new. He’d barely had it for a week yet. He’d only just posted a picture of it on instagram. 

 

“Sir, may I help?” Rhett said, trying to sound as polite and proper as he could. He knew he was still skating on eggshells, walking on thin ice, however the saying went. But Link allowed his assistance, removing his hands and kissing the back of Rhett’s neck as encouragement while he unbuckled the belt and slid it off of his jeans. It was tough to focus on the task at hand with Link’s hot breath ghosting over his skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake. 

 

Link grabbed the belt from Rhett’s hands and folded it up twice, still staying slotted against Rhett’s back. Hands back to Rhett’s waist, he undid the top button on Rhett’s jeans, this time with minimal struggle. Rhett fought to keep still, to not squirm his ass into Link, to not rock his hips forward so Link’s hands would go  _ lower.  _

 

This whole thing was an exercise in patience. 

 

Rhett was normally a very patient person, especially where Link was concerned, but things always got dicey when his  _ cock  _ was involved. 

 

Link unzipped his jeans achingly slowly. Rhett was beginning to tremble: from the position, from the adrenaline, from the anticipation, from Link’s hands being so very close to the places where Rhett craved him. Once his pants were undone all the way, Link moved his hands to wrap around Rhett’s hips with surprising force for a moment before hooking his fingers through the belt loops. He tugged, and Rhett’s jeans slid down against his skin, dragging his boxers down just slightly. Just enough that his sandy pubic hair was peeking out. 

 

Rhett moaned in anticipation of his cock being met with the cool air in the room, but it didn’t come. Link stilled behind him and Rhett felt him move away from him entirely. Rhett didn’t move for a few moments, waiting for Link to come back, wondering what was going on, before he couldn’t take it anymore. He turned to look over his shoulder, twisting his spine in an awkward way. 

 

He only caught a glimpse of Link standing beside the bed, hands on his hips and that stern look still present.    
  


“Did I say you could move?” 

 

“No, sir.” Rhett choked on his words and snapped his head back forward. 

 

The silence that filled the room after that was tense, electrified with the promise of what was to come. Rhett stayed still, head hanging down between his shoulders and knees spread slightly, digging into the soft give of the mattress. Rhett felt his cock, starting to throb, but now bobbing with much more freedom than his jeans allowed him, but still not  _ enough.  _ His thighs tensed and he wondered truly how long he could handle staying like this. 

 

Rhett could hear nothing for a few moments outside of his own loud breaths. His arms felt tight, spring loaded, even though he hadn’t been in this position for a long time at all. His jeans felt rough and  _ wrong  _ hitting against his thighs in the way that they were. But he knew better than to reach to slide them down all the way. If they were left there, that was where Link  _ wanted  _ them. 

 

Moments stretched, Rhett almost thought he was going to be left sitting here, rigid bones aching, stiff cock throbbing, all night. 

 

“Stand up.” Link’s voice, deep and rough left no room for argument. 

 

Rhett was scrambling to his feet, knees seeking purchase against the sheets. Socked feet against the floor, Rhett reached down to hold his jeans up in the spot Link had left them. The open fly cradled his dick teasingly, left him wishing for the feel of Link’s hands. 

 

“Take off your pants, fold them nicely.” Link instructed and Rhett obeyed. 

 

He bent at the waist, ignoring the way his back mumbled a protest, and stepped out of the worn denim of his jeans. They were warm from his skin, soaking up body heat all day, and Rhett folded them carefully before placing them on the edge of the bed in front of him. 

 

“And shirt.” Link’s gaze was burning into him, eyes alight with intensity. Being on the receiving end of it made Rhett melt like a forgotten bar of chocolate left in the sun.  _ All  _ he wanted to do was please Link. In any and every way he could. He held Link’s gaze for a moment longer than was comfortable, but didn’t tear his eyes away. 

 

“Color.” Link said once Rhett had his top off, his tone even and eyes clear. 

 

Rhett’s pulse picked up before he could answer. Link always checked before they really got started, even though the answer was always yes. “Green.” 

 

“Back on the bed.” Link barely waited for the word to whisper off of Rhett’s lips before he was ordering him back, pushing on his shoulders with a firm and insistent pressure.

 

Rhett followed his command, gently bowing against Link’s palms, feeling the heat from his hands radiate throughout his broad chest. He allowed Link to lead him back to the bed, back into the position he had taken up before. His cock was hanging heavy between his legs, full and aching, cradled by thin fabric that was becoming wet near his tip. 

 

“I just want to look at you.” Link whispered into Rhett’s ear, his breath trailing down his neck. Link dragged a fingertip down Rhett’s spine and he shivered, felt it in his dick. 

 

And then he was gone. Rhett could sense his presence, but all touch disappeared. He couldn’t see Link, standing behind him in silence. He could only trust that he was still there. Rhett swore he could feel Link’s eyes on him, searing into his skin, but there was no way to be sure. He focused on staying still, staying silent, keeping his breathing measured. 

 

Rhett started counting his inhales after a few minutes. Usually, this part was just as exhilarating as having Link actually  _ touch  _ him - the anticipation made him feel like a writhing live wire - but today… 

 

This time, Rhett wasn’t so sure. He still couldn’t hear Link. What if he had left the room? Left him kneeling here on the mattress and gone out for a drink? Expected him to still be here, cock aching, waiting for his return? He  _ knew  _ Link wouldn’t do something like that, not without them discussing it first, but it made a tendril of icy panic shoot through his veins. 

 

His wrists were starting to hurt from being bent for so long, holding up his weight. His knees seemed to sink further and further into the mattress with each passing second, his toes and ankles starting to go numb. He stretched his neck and hung his head between his shoulders, trying to alleviate some of the stiffness that had gathered. His back was starting to tense, nerves starting to pinch and complain. 

 

Rhett could feel himself starting to slip. A bead of sweat trickled from his forehead and inched down into his scalp from the way his head was hanging. He was  _ uncomfortable  _ and suddenly  _ very much  _ not okay. He felt his breath pick up in a way that had nothing to do with excitement and everything to do with apprehension. 

 

“L-Link?” Rhett’s voice was soft, a hoarse whisper. 

 

“Did I say you could-“ 

 

“Yellow. Re-yellow.” 

 

Rhett’s voice cracked and suddenly the bed was dipping down and Link was beside him. Hands were on his back and shoulders and Link was guiding him around. Rhett felt himself trembling in Link’s grip, Link pulling him closer and hushing his gasped breaths. Rhett allowed himself to be cradled, flexing his hands and grasping the fabric of Link’s shirt. Rhett felt exposed, open and vulnerable, lying mostly naked in Link’s arms. 

 

His mind was blank, but his cock was still insufferably fucking  _ hard.  _ His pulse hammered, body still tense and shaking, needing Link in every possible way all at once. 

 

“What’s going on, bo?” Link’s voice was soft now, an entirely different timbre. The callous order-making tone was drained from him as soon as Rhett used a color. 

 

Rhett squeezed his eyes shut, not knowing what to say, not knowing the answer to Link’s question at all. What  _ was  _ going on? Everything was completely fine….until it entirely wasn’t. He felt numb, like he was floating away completely untethered. A sound something like a sob wrenched from his lips and wetness started to seep from his eyelids, caught in thick eyelashes. He couldn’t get a hold on his breathing, still coming in gasping fits and starts. His eyes stung and his chest heaved. The tendons in his wrists stung with the disorienting pain that panic often left in its wake. 

 

“Rhett.” Link breathed, wrapping him further up into his arms, rubbing his hands up and down his spine. “I’ve got you. It’s okay. Talk to me when you’re ready. I’m here.” 

 

Rhett nodded into Link’s shoulder, curling into him and snuffling wetly. He knew he was going to leave a mark on Link’s t shirt but couldn’t bring himself to care. Link didn’t seem to mind either. He just kept rubbing Rhett’s back and shoulders patiently and whispering nonsense words of encouragement down to him. Rhett soaked it all in. Despite the panicked feeling that had settled over him, it felt good to know he was safe and would be looked after while he was under Link’s care. 

 

It wasn’t usual that Rhett dropped like this.

 

Usually, he didn’t need comfort until after their scene had ended. Usually, he wasn’t this  _ weak.  _ Usually, he took and took and  _ took  _ every single thing that Link’s mind could think up. And usually, the things that  _ did  _ break him broke him in a different way, in a way that would send him tumbling over the edge in bliss. This time, the panic continued to reside, blunted and fuzzy around the edges. 

 

Once the icy tendrils of anxiety started to melt, Rhett relaxed further into Link’s hold. His breaths calmed and tears began to dry. He didn’t know for sure how long they had been sitting there, but it was long enough that guilt was starting to worm it’s ugly way in. 

 

“Link…” 

 

“I’m here for you, baby. I’m right here.” 

 

“Sorry.” Rhett’s voice was still small, his mouth dry enough that it was a distraction. His throat clicked when he swallowed. “I don’t know what happened.” 

 

“There’s nothing to be sorry about. You want to stop, we stop.” Link stated, as though it was the most simple thing in the world. 

 

Rhett shot up out of Link’s hold and fixed him with a gaze that was so intense Link only blinked in response. 

 

“I didn’t  _ want  _ to stop. No part of me wanted to stop. My fucking cock is still hard. I don’t know what happened. It just….wasn’t okay anymore.  _ I  _ wasn’t okay.” Rhett’s words were heavy with frustration. “My fucking back just started hurting  _ so  _ badly-“ 

 

“Oh. Bo.” Link reached out a hand to Rhett. 

 

Rhett closed his eyes and clenched his fists against his thighs, dragging across his leg hair. He wanted to enjoy this soft side of Link. He wanted to lay down and be muzzled and cared for but his  _ body  _ didn’t want that. His gut was telling him to be excited, energized - confusing shockwave signals that made him nothing except  _ angry.  _

 

“I don’t want  _ sympathy,  _ Link. I don’t want to be coddled. I want to be fucked and I want to  _ like  _ it.” Rhett could tell his voice was taking on the sharp edge it got when he was pissed. His consonants fell a little harder and his vowels lilted differently. “I want you to fucking slap my ass around like you were  _ going  _ to before I said anything.” 

 

“Rhett, I don’t know-“ 

 

“ _ Link.”  _ Rhett’s voice snapped back into pleading in an instant. It almost gave Link whiplash, but Rhett didn’t care. 

 

He was too busy throwing himself from the bed to the floor, knees hitting hard against the carpet, leaving little red welts on his exposed skin. Rhett cringed slightly at the sting, but leaned  _ into  _ it. His body confused pain with stimulation and he rolled his head on his neck a bit. He looked up at Link, eyelids heavy and cheeks pulled down. Desperate, wanton. 

 

“ _ Please,  _ Link.” Rhett whispered, the gravel of his voice somehow going straight to his own cock. He reached out to brace his hands against Link’s knees as he hung his head forward again. His palms rubbed against the denim. “Please, sir. I’m begging. I need it.” 

 

Link settled his hands on top of Rhett’s, trying to rub his knuckles a bit. Rhett could  _ feel  _ him trying to radiate calm into him and Rhett nearly snapped. Like a rubber band stretched too far, elastic shattering at the seams. Rhett was  _ livid.  _ He needed release, he needed Link to  _ do  _ this for him. He swiped his hands back from under Link’s and halfway crawled, halfway sprawled across the room. 

 

He grabbed his belt, still folded up but discarded on the floor. He slid back across the floor, stopped in front of Link, held it out in front of him with both hands in his direction. It was almost like a sword being presented to a knight. “ _ Link.  _ Please.  _ Please.  _ I need you to hurt me.” 

 

Rhett could feel the hesitancy radiating from Link. He was doing all he could to convince him and he  _ needed  _ Link to listen. His skin felt too tight, he could feel the blood pumping through his veins and leading down to his cock to collect. He was sure his cheeks were flushed, but his eyes were clear. He knew what he needed. 

 

“Rhett -“ Link mumbled, hands reaching out past the belt to settle on Rhett’s shoulders. 

 

Rhett stiffened, almost bucked up into the touch. “Link.  _ Sir. Green.  _ Please, I need this. I need  _ you. _ ”  

 

Rhett finally caught Link’s gaze and held it. The eye contact or the groveling did something to help convince him because he moved his hands from Rhett’s shoulders to over his hands. He held tightly, gripping over Rhett’s knuckles, driving the stiff leather into his palms. Link switched his grip, sliding the belt from Rhett’s hands in one fluid motion. 

 

He looked down on Rhett, and Rhett could feel himself melting all over again, soft in every place but  _ one.  _ Link held the belt, still folded and snapped it against itself once. The sound echoed throughout the room, reverberated right into Rhett’s aching hard on. 

 

“Swear you’ll tell me if you need me to stop.” Link had taken back on the clipped ordering tone of voice from before and it sent a shiver down Rhett’s spine. 

 

“I swear.” Rhett breathed. 

 

“You swear  _ what? _ ” Link’s voice came as a hiss. 

 

_ “Sir.”  _

 

Link took a single deep breath before snapping the belt again. He let go and hooked a finger under Rhett’s chin, angling his face up. “Get up off the floor. You’re embarrassing yourself. Stand up straight.” 

 

Rhett scrambled to listen, almost tripping over his own legs trying to stand. He did his best to stand with perfect posture, feet hip width apart, spine straight and aligned, cock hanging heavy still between his thighs. A flicker of the panic from earlier resurfaced, glimmering and casting shadows like a streetlight through blinds. 

 

“Just….not too long.” Rhett whispered, eyes shifting away from Link. He felt small again even though he was standing tall. 

 

Link stood up in response and pressed a kiss to the space behind Rhett’s ear. “Don’t worry. I’m taking good care of you from now on.” 

 

Rhett shivered, goosebumps erupting across his  _ very  _ exposed flesh. He adjusted his shoulders, trying to keep his posture pristine for Link. Link looked him up and down once more, slowly - Rhett could feel his eyes dragging across his body like they were his fingertips. Chin to shoulder to hips to thighs - pausing on his cock - to toes, then swiftly back up to his face and locking eyes. 

 

“Take your boxers off. Get on the bed.” Link instructed, left no room for any argument that Rhett was not going to give. “I want your knees on the floor, bend over the bed. Head in your arms.” 

 

He stripped himself of his boxers, hissing slightly as the air hit his velvet skin. Once again, Rhett dropped to the floor. He walked on his knees to the side of their bed and draped his torso against the mattress. The position trapped his cock between his thighs and the bed but it supported his back in a way that kneeling on the bed hadn’t. He leaned his head down into his folded arms and turned it, staring at the headboard. 

 

Then Link was behind him. Rhett could feel him crowding in. He snapped the belt again and Rhett’s toes curled against the floor, squirming in response to the sound. 

 

“We’re going to count to ten. Okay, bo? You need to count every one. If you miss, we start over.”

 

Rhett nodded eagerly, mussing his hair up between his arms and the sheets. He knew the rules to this game and he knew them  _ well.  _ He was ready to follow them to the letter. “Yes, sir.” 

 

The next sensation was that of Link’s hand cupping the flesh of his ass. He squeezed a little tighter before it was gone. Rhett waited eagerly for the next contact and before he knew it, Link’s palm swatted against his ass. It stung, but only a little. Rhett rocked forward with the strike. 

 

“One.” He breathed. 

 

“Good.” Link’s hand was back, grasping his soft flesh and rubbing. It was only a moment before he wound back and slapped Rhett again, this time on the tender underflesh where his ass connected to his thighs. 

 

“Two.” Rhett’s voice was just a bit breathier than the first time. Link said nothing before gripping his other cheek and smacking, skin on skin making a sharp sound. 

 

“Three-“ Rhett barely got the word out before Link was smacking him again, on the underside of his ass again to match on both sides. 

 

“ _ Four _ .” The word was a sigh and after he said it Link rubbed both hands against both of Rhett’s cheeks, soothing the sting his strikes had left. 

 

Rhett’s cock hung dripping precum, pressed between his body and the bed. It jumped every time Link hit him, and the feeling was  _ sublime.  _ Rhett had no doubt that he could come just like this, even without so much as a touch from Link. His head was still pressed down into the mattress between his shoulders, mouth hanging open and cheek rubbing against the sheet. He was quite sure he was drooling. 

 

A sharp crack resounded through the air - Link cracked the belt against itself again and Rhett shivered in anticipation. 

 

“You ready, bo?” 

 

“Yes, sir. Green.” Rhett’s voice was needy, a moan. 

 

Link wasted no time in cracking the belt once more before bringing it down to contact Rhett’s ass. He cried out, a grunt that was involuntary - everything went silent and still in the wake of the slap. It was so much different than Link’s hands - warm and soft transitioned to hard and chilled. He could feel heat rising to his cheeks and his breath came out in a warm huff. He was  _ definitely  _ drooling. He could almost imagine the welt that the belt had left on his ass, could almost  _ feel  _ it stinging in the shape of his name. He thought for another moment about the picture of his ass covered in his own name, looking at it in the mirror and seeing it reflected. He liked that image a  _ lot.  _

 

Link stilled behind him, went silent. Rhett squirmed again, whining a bit, sticking his ass out to wait for the next strike. 

 

But it didn’t come. 

 

Instead, Link sighed behind him, sounding disappointed. Rhett was confused for a moment - wondering  _ what  _ it was he could have done to upset Link…. 

 

Then it hit him. 

 

“Five!” Rhett nearly shouted, realizing his mistake. 

 

Link clicked his tongue. “Too late, bo. You know the rules.” 

 

Rhett extended his arms on the bed, dropping his head from his arms and reaching to clutch at the rumpled sheets. Link set the belt back down on the bed, directly in Rhett’s peripheral. He didn’t  _ want  _ Link to go back to his hands. They’d felt good to start with, but would be nothing compared to the sweet sharp sting of the belt. 

 

“We’ll do this quick.” Link said, not really giving Rhett a choice. Not that he wanted one. 

 

He started much the same as before, clutching the fleshy globes of his skin before bringing his hand back and swatting. Rhett was quick to count, and Link was just as quick to strike. 

 

_ Smack.  _ “One.”  _ Smack.  _ “Two.”  _ Smack.  _ “Three!”  _ Smack.  _ “Four-“ 

 

Link scrambled to reach for Rhett’s belt again, leaning entirely over Rhett’s naked and trembling body. He lingered there for a moment, breathing heavily down Rhett’s neck. Rhett could feel how hard Link was against his back, even through his jeans, and he scooched back just a touch to feel it more. His ass stung where it rubbed against Link’s jeans. 

 

“You’re so good, Rhett. So good.” 

 

Rhett moaned in response, wanting more than anything for Link to turn him around and kiss him. But he didn’t turn, didn’t move, didn’t even breathe when Link dragged the belt back across the bed. It didn’t take long for the strike to land once Link’s body wasn’t pressed to him. 

 

The belt landed, on the tender underside of his ass. Link hadn’t hit him there with the leather yet and he  _ writhed _ against it. It was long, covered more surface area than Link’s hands. It licked the back of both of his thighs like a fiery tongue. 

 

“ _ Five.”  _ Rhett breathed, gasping for breath and curling his toes. 

 

The next strike came without warning, against plush skin. Rhett thrust into the bed, dick rubbing against the rough sheets. He tightened his grip on the bedsheet in front of him. 

 

“Six.” He hissed, drawing out the sound. 

 

Link mirrored the strike on Rhett’s other cheek and his knees dug into the floor. 

 

“Se- _ ven _ .” 

 

“Rhett.” Link spoke above him, waited for a response. Rhett turned, separating from the bed for a moment, noting the drool stain where his mouth had rested. “Touch yourself.” 

 

Rhett didn’t need to be told twice. It was almost like an electric shock when he loosely wrapped his fingers around himself. He clutched, held, didn’t move up or down, just  _ squeezed  _ and it was heaven. He folded his other arm above his head again, rested his forehead down into it. 

 

He bucked into his hand when Link struck him again and he called out a string of profanities. He’d almost come right then, the stimulation and sensations so much. He grit his teeth, held tight against the head of his cock, forced himself to _ wait _ . “Eight.” 

 

His hand travelled back down to the base while he waited for Link again. He rolled his balls in the palm of his hand and he arched his back into his own touch. 

 

Link reached out to brace a hand against Rhett’s shoulder, rubbing his thumb slightly over the blade. Rhett felt the pressure in his touch change when he drew back to hit him again. His whole body responded, jolting forward. He timed his stroke with it, twisting against the head and rubbing a finger against his slit as the sting dissipated. 

 

“Nine.” He was panting now, each breathing coming out in a harsh puff, a string of whimpered moans constantly falling from his lips. He couldn’t keep his strokes slow anymore, he pumped his hand almost frantically, twisting against his glans on every thrust. He was getting close. 

 

“Link-“

 

“Are you close, Rhett?” Link’s voice dripped in lust. 

 

“Yes. Yes!  _ Fuck.”  _

 

Link hummed behind him and scooted close again. He moved his hand from Rhett’s shoulder to squeeze at the pink flesh of his ass. He reached his other hand around to ghost over Rhett’s on his cock. He mirrored his strokes and Rhett  _ keened.  _

 

“Should get a belt with  _ my  _ name an’ hit you with it. Then everyone’ll know you’re  _ mine. _ ” Link’s voice was a growl, primal. 

 

Rhett rolled his hips into Link’s hand. His touch was subtle over Rhett’s own hand, but it was  _ there  _ and that was enough. Rhett could feel heat pooling and collecting at base of his spine, could almost see white static flooding into the sides of his vision. Link’s fingers were cool against his hot flesh and it had the insides of Rhett’s thighs trembling. He was almost there, a coiled spring ready to snap. 

 

“Link. I’m -  _ fucking shit  _ \- I’m close.” 

 

Link fisted Rhett’s cock, friction delicious and almost teetering Rhett over the edge. 

 

“Keep going.” Link demanded when he took his hand away and Rhett obliged. He knew what was coming. 

 

Rhett’s rhythm began to falter, stuttering on the upswing of each thrust. The tension was delicious but he wanted it to  _ break.  _ He wanted  _ release.  _ A growl started deep in his chest and fell from his lips, through gritted teeth. His spine was sweating, his underarms felt damp. Every muscle was tense and he couldn’t wait for the deep exhale he knew was looming. Stroking faster and faster, he was climbing higher and higher, groaning, panting,  _ writhing.  _

 

And  _ then.  _

 

Right when he was on the brink, just about to finally  _ come,  _ Link drove the final strike home. It snapped against Rhett’s ass and the static that had been moving in covered his entire vision. His head fell back, mouth lolling open in a strangled sob as he came. He gripped his cock, hard, twitching as he spilled against the side of the mattress, painting up his naked stomach in waves. 

 

Link was all over him, resting against his back, kissing gently down his spine, hands softly on the abused skin of his ass. Rhett shouted a last moan, pumping himself one final time before falling boneless back against the bed. He mumbled something against the mattress, sweat and cum rapidly cooling on his skin. 

 

“What was that, bo?” Link asked, voice very close to his ear, breath tickling his earlobe. 

 

“ _ Ten. _ ” Rhett breathed, voice completely blissed out. Every sensation of anger completely dissipated from his body. 

 

Link laughed. The sound was musical and the dynamic between the two of them shifted back into comfortable companionship. “Let’s get in bed. I wanna give you a back rub.” 

 

“Gonna work my booty knot?” Rhett asked, standing up a little stiffly from keeping his knees bent for so long. 

 

Link rolled his eyes and playfully swatted Rhett on his ass once more. Rhett whined and turned around, looking at Link with a pout on his face. Link smirked, shook his head and kissed Rhett gently on the lips. “Alright you. Lay down.” 

 

And Rhett was happy to listen. But he made sure to snatch up the  _ good  _ lotion from the bedside table before he flopped down onto the mattress. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> wow, friends, not even any vomit. who knew I could do it? 
> 
> talk to me on tumblr cemetery-rhink


End file.
